A Stolen Heart
by ILoveRedAndGreen123
Summary: When Blue meets Green for the first time the only thing she notices is his smirk and the wallet in his pocket. After a confrontation, Blue realizes that there is more to him than most people see. A year later, Green has mostly forgotten about the strange girl who tried to steal from him that day, but Blue hasn't forgotten. She promises to make it up to him, any way she can. AU.


A/N: Hey, guys! I share an account with somebody else, but this story is probably going to be written by me this time. Just so you know, I consider Blue the girl, and Green the boy. Also, the currency is the same as the games, not like real life. I hope this clears up any confusion you might have. ~Blue

* * *

Blue looked around beneath her cap, trying to spot her pursuers. She breaths a sigh of relief when she doesn't see any one looking her way. Now, she has to find some food and get her Pokémon healed. Jiggly had gotten a few scrapes from being attacked while flying away. Blasty had fought bravely in his fight, but hadn't managed to win. Mostly though, they were tired. She'd been on the run for days now, not willing to risk capture by staying too long. But she couldn't keep this up forever, sooner or later they'd catch up. She'd be ready for when that day came.

Blue smiled when she saw a boy the same age as herself walk toward her. He was arrogant, she could tell by the way he walked. He also had a smirk on his face as if he was better than everyone else. She noticed the wallet poking out of his pocket. _Perfect_. Blue ducked into an alleyway and threw a Poké Ball. Blue crouched down and whispered to Ditty, "I know you're tired, but could you please try to transform into a human for me?"

Ditty looks weary, but nods. It transforms into a exact replica of Blue.

She puts a scarf over Ditto's face. Blue says, "I'll grab the wallet. You have to distract him. We'll meet at the Pokémon Center."

Ditto nods, and follows Blue as she walks out of the alley. Blue walks next to a large group of people, and Blue grabs his bag as she walks by.

He spins around, but the only 'person' he sees is a young girl who is waving to someone. He runs forward and asks, "Did you see the person who took my wallet?"

The girl tilts her head, and looks around.

"Did you see anyone suspicious?"

She nodded, and pointed to her left.

The boy mutters, "Thanks," and dashes to the place she had pointed to, and looked around for his wallet. He might not have seen the thief's face, but he would recognize his wallet.

Fortunately (or unfortunately), Blue had gone to the left as well.

* * *

Blue bit her lip. _I think I lost him..._

A hand landed on her shoulder and Blue stiffened. Fear laced up her spine, and she tried to pull away.

The hand on her shoulder tightened. "I found you," he whispered into her ear.

Blue screwed her eyes tight and asked, "What do you want with me? I'll give you your stupid wallet back."

"I could turn you in right now, then I wouldn't have to worry about you any more. But I admit it..." He paused. "I want to know why you have to resort to stealing. You don't seem like a person who would do this for fun. So answer me, what are you running from?" the stranger asked.

Blue opened her eyes, and clenched her teeth. "I don't see why you care," she spat.

He let go of her shoulder, and she spun around to glare at him. "Oh, I might not look like it, but I'm concerned. Being the gentleman that I am, I can't stand to see a girl in distress." he said with a sigh.

She stared at him. When it looked like he wasn't going to say anything more, Blue replied, "I'm running away from home." _If you can really call that place home. I may have lived there for most of my life, but it was never _home.

The boy nodded, and though it didn't look like he believed all of her story, he could tell she wasn't lying. He took his wallet from her hand, and opened it.

"Take it." He stared into her eyes, and held out a wad of cash. Blue could tell the exact amount, but it looked like 1500.

She gaped at him. Why was he giving this to her freely? Did he want something in return? Blue looked at him, trying to see underneath his smirk and those green eyes.

"Well, bye." He waved at her, before walking away.

"Wait!" she yelled. Blue blushed.

He stopped, and raised an eyebrow.

"I'll pay you back someday. I just have to know your name." She thought for a moment and then added, "Mine's Blue."

"Oh, I forgot about that. My name is Green Oak." Green smiled.

Blue was taken aback. She had stolen from Professor Oak's grandson?! Green didn't seem to notice her distress.

"I hope we meet again," Green said.

Little did they know that they would meet again in a year. The next time though, it would be Blue helping out Green.


End file.
